Endless Erotic Hell
by Chaos2Frozen
Summary: Index Librorum Prohibitorumis a healthy adolescent girl, she's also a nun-in-training and may some times succumb to certain Cardinal desires...  Suggestive Theme   Oneshot


_**Title:** Endless Erotic Hell_

_**Words:** 1800_

_**Synopsis:** Index Librorum Prohibitorumis a healthy adolescent girl, she's also a nun-in-training and may some times succumb to certain Cardinal desires.._.

* * *

><p>It's midnight in the boys' dormitory.<p>

But all was not peaceful in the Kamijou residence. Contrast to the cool and serene setting of the city night outside, inside the small dorm was a raging inferno of hormones and violence.

A small girl with silver hair named Index tossed and turned restlessly on the bed, wearing only a white uniform shirt two sizes too big for her and a pair of white cotton panties - as if just asking for something to happen. She was struggling to come to terms with the contents of the late night Anime that she had witness earlier, which left a heavy burden on her mind as it replayed those inappropriate scenes over and over again to her. She squeezed her eyes shut tightly in hopes of forcing her adolescent brain to banish out all indecent thoughts through prayer and sheer willpower.

"Grrrr...!"

Early that night, her roommate and guardian, Kamijou Touma, had told her not to trend into the _'Realms past her bed time'_. But instead of viewing it as a cautious warning like a normal person would, the silver-haired nun took those words as a dare and promptly accepted the challenge.

What she saw in the last twenty minutes changed her world forever, and left a permanent scar on her frail maiden heart.

But it was too late to regret her actions now; like a switch being activated, her teenage mind had shifted the gear into overdrive. Fueled by her raging hormones, it unleashed an unstoppable torrent of images and suggestive ideas in her pure mind, far more devastating than anything the Grimoires had done before.

"Hmmmmhhh...!"

Index was still a young, healthy adolescence girl after all.

* * *

><p><em>It was small church, beautifully decorated with many works of art from the Renaissance masters. The almighty sunlight invaded the open hall through the large glass panel windows. For most days, the numerous wooden benches would be filled with believers of the faith. But for today, they're empty and cold.<em>

_In the middle of the church was the statue of the Lord; a large altar table stood in front of it._

_"Hnngg... Ahhh...!"_

_The girl with long silver hair laid on top of the altar table as the boy began to caress her thighs in a lewd manner._

_"Please, this position is...! T-This is too embarrassing... Ahhhhhh!"_

_The golden light from the setting sun bathe the hall with it's brilliant glow. The rays reflected off the girl's pearl white skin, making it look flawless and untouched. Her naked legs were exposed to a degree which was far too inappropriate for a sister of the faith._

_She felt his face moving lower, his strong hands forcing apart her legs._

_"A-Ahh! That place is... Don't! AHH!"_

_Her legs instinctively wrapped themselves around his upper body tightly; her small hand futilely struggled to push his head away._

_A barrage of overwhelming sensations threaten to destroy her mind._

_"Ahh...! Dame~...!"_

_"Hah...! Hah...!"_

_"Mhmm...! Ahaahh...!"_

_Her breath grew sharp and heavy as the boy skillfully worked his way up, his lips never stopped kissing as he moved to her waist, then to her navel, and even to her small breasts._

_"AHHH!"_

_Without warning, the silver-haired nun yelped as he aggressively turned her around so that her front is being pressed against the altar table while her back is facing him. He removed the nun robe that was protecting her lower modesty - putting her in a vulnerable and submissive position._

_And violated her._

_"No... We can't... God is watching... Ahh...!"_

_Her cries of raunchy pleasure echoed throughout the holy church as they engaged in carnal knowledge. The boy tried to muffle her cries with his hand, which the girl bit down hard to manage her pain and pleasure._

_The girl could barely control herself; as if all senses had been removed from her. In the end, she could fight it no longer and released all the bottled up feelings that she kept for so long._

_They say the small ones are the loudest._

* * *

><p><em>"ARGHHH!"<em>

Index kicked away her cover in frustration after experiencing another one of her adolescent fantasies ever since she saw that late night Anime.

_"This is all Touma's fault! If he hadn't challenged me to watch that immoral cartoon, I wouldn't be suffering right now!"_She rolled around the bed erratically as she attempts to dispel her evil thoughts like a washing machine doing the laundry.

Clearly she has decided to push any, and all responsibility, away from herself.

_"I want to sleep, but I can't stop dreaming about that! GRRRRRRRR!"_Index began to chew on her pillow like a lioness feasting on a helpless baby gazelle to relieve her pent-up stress.

_"The more I try to forget it, the more I can't stop thinking about! **This is nothing short of an Endless Erotic Hell!**"_

At that moment, something inside of her broke. Index turned a weary eye towards the bathroom, which hides the object of her lust - Erm, I mean, 'troubles'.

_"T-This is all Touma's fault... So I... So I have to punish you for teasing me!_" Her face was red with embarrassment.

Nobody was teasing her.

_"I-It's not that I want to do this...This is... This is just punishment...! That's all! Don't read into it..."_Her heartbeat raced uncontrollably.

Somewhere down the line, her personality changed to a tsundere character.

The girl with silver hair recalled how he had bullied her (in the fantasy) by using his mouth on her in an indecent matter, and decided to return the favor in kind.

_"This is divine punishment Touma...!"_Index declared passionately.

No it isn't.

* * *

><p>It's five minute past midnight.<p>

Kamijou Touma woke up from his sleep in the bathtub to an unusual noise emitting from somewhere in the toilet.

_"Mmph...Hnng..."_

It didn't take him long to realize there was someone sitting on top of him; the person's back was facing him so he could see who it was, but it's not like he required much brain work to figure out who it was. But before Kamijou opened his mouth, something clicked inside of him.

The adolescent spiky-haired boy felt a cool liquid substance dripping onto his nether regions; couple that with the girl in a feral position on top of him, wearing nothing except her panties and a single white shirt, making arousing sucking noises with something in her mouth, there's only so much a healthy teenager like Kamijou Touma can take.

"Ne, Touma... Does it feel good?" the silver-haired girl asked earnestly.

That's when she turned around and the spiky-haired boy saw the chocolate ice-cream stick in her mouth.

It seems Index had somehow, innocently, gotten the wrong idea about the nature this activity, and was pleasuring a midnight snack on top of the boy.

And who said censorship doesn't work?

Neurons were being fired all over his brain; there were three main thoughts that occupied Touma's mind - The first was relief that it wasn't what he thought, the second was disappointment that it wasn't what he thought, and the third is, of course-

**_"INDDDEEEXXXX! WHAT THE FUDGE ARE YOU DOING?"_**he exploded.

Despite his furious outburst, Kamijou Touma still had time to think up of an appropriate pun.

"IT'S ALL TOUMA's FAULT! SO TAKE RESPONSIBILITY!"

"What are you talking about you baka! ARGH! IT'S DRIPPING ON MY CLOTHES!"

Instinctively, Touma tried to climb out of the tub, but because Index was still on top of him, the two of them ended up entangled together in the small tub.

"Wahh! Touma you baka! Don't move so much! It's tight in here!"

"You're the baka! Stop shouting! You're voice is too loud!"

"But that's because Touma is too rough! I'm going to be sore tomorrow!"

"ARGH! Damnit Index I'm going to start moving-"

"Wahhhh! Don't move you Baka! There's not alot of space in here! It's uncomfortable with you in it already!"

"You Baka! All you have to do is just spread open your legs and-!"

"WAHHH! Touma how could you say something like that to a sister! I knew it! Touma wants to do something indecent to me there again!"

"OF COURSE NOT! AND WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'AGAIN'!"

"NEVER! I WON'T LET YOU TRICK ME AGAIN!"

"LET ME GO YOU BAKA-!"

* * *

><p>From across the corridor in a separate dorm room, a young maid and her not-related-by-blood older brother were woken up by the sound of yet another lovers' quarrel.<p>

**_"Argh! Index it's dripping! It's dripping all over me! Baka! Don't take it out! Put it back in your mouth!"_**

**_"Wahh! Touma! It's overflowing! I can't take it anymore! There's too much!"_**

**_"Baka! Don't talking and just suck it you stupid sister! You're going to get my clothes all sticky!"_**

_**"Touma made me all sticky as well!"**_

Those misleading words echoed into the night.

"... And they said we were loud." Tsuchimikado Maika grumbled.

"What's that, Maika?" Said the voice behind her.

"Nothing, go back to sleep..."

* * *

><p><em>*The End*<em>


End file.
